The island of dragons (dragonstorm101 version)
"this is the 15th episode of dragonstorms101 version of winx club season 3 plot the epsiode starts with the winx and dragon riders watching some nadders sleeping in a group, and bloom retells the time when he found his inner dragon. Faragonda sends Bloom to Pyros - the Island of Dragons. The Winx are extremely worried cannot sleep. They try to look into the positive side with success. Bloom arrives in Pyros. She hears the voices of dragons and her heart starts to beat very fast. Bloom suddenly was in face to face with a dragon. The dragon sends Bloom flying and as it rushes to attack her, Bloom quickly attacks it instead. She faces even more dragons, and gets knocked into a lake. She gets chased by one, and falls into a pit. meanwhile draco and roboknight arrive at a large conifer forest, roboknight explaisn that while he can;t remember most things, he remembers ciallmhar laghairt is and exert in giving dragon knights their armour willingly, and that he might know of why, they then begin their journey towards ciallmhar laghairt hideout At Redfountain, Timmy figures out a way to find Tecna. The others gets worried about Timmy, but Timmy says that he's fine. Sky decides to help him with his satellite device Meanwhile, Valtor gets angry that he cannot morph. master cyclonis say he's fine and strong as he is, but Valtor says that if he is unable to morph, he cannot conquer the Magic Dimension. bigs volunteers to help Valtor, but ignoring him, Valtor continues to complain. vrak says it's because he's tired, and that he should conquer another world. Valtor says that it's a great idea, and master cyclonis is smiling at vrak seeing he is still easily fooled by them. Valtor goes to the realm of Ohm, while the others smile behind his back . In Pyros, Bloom is lying unconscious. In her dreams, she communicates with Daphne. Daphne tells Bloom to find her dragon, and Bloom wakes up. Facing her was a green little dragon. Bloom scares it away by screaming. Then, she goes near the dragon and asks it's name. The dragon says he's Buddy and he and Bloom haves a little conversation. back with roboknight and draco, they can the hideout next to loch and head their, however something seems to have seen them too and follows them from above. In Red Fountain, Timmy and Sky works on the Satellite device. It does not work, but Sky encourages him to continue, and tells Timmy to describe Tecna's nature, but he's not able express it clearly. Sky decides to call someone. In Pyros, Buddy and Bloom decides to go to Fire Mountain, Buddy's home. Valtor arrives at Ohm, and destroys their source of Magic, and steals it'\s powers.Weird things begin to happen in the realm. It seems Sky had called the Winx to help Timmy. By expressing his feelings completely, they get a signal. In Pyros, Buddy says that to beat a dragon, Bloom has to be a dragon. He shows Bloom how to be one. Valtor reappears in Cloud Tower where the others were lazing around. He gives bluefur and nojoke ridiculous gifts, but vrak seems to be more interested in his gems. Valtor was able to figure out how to morph. In Pyros, Bloom and Buddy arrives on fire mountain. They see the mountain dragon, and wake it up. Bloom manages to scare it off and save Buddy. At Red Fountain, the group is not able make it work and find Tecna. They leave, but Timmy stays. He sees flashbacks about her and falls asleep, just as Tecna gives a signal and speaks. On Fire mountain, Bloom realizes Buddy is her dragon. A dragon appears behind Bloom and attacks her. it then goes back to the others, while hiccup was impressed, the twins were alseep the shole time, and the others think it was nice they fell asleep, for they would have wanted to go their. transcript Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Pre series episode Category:Winx club season 3 (dragonstorm101 version)